Sick
by SheraYuki
Summary: Asano Gakushuu tidak pernah berpikir seperti ini sebelumnya; tapi ternyata Akabane Karma yang sedang sakit itu sangat jinak. / "—dan aku juga baru tau kalau iblis merah sepertimu bisa terjangkit penyakit. Kukira kau kebal penyakit apapun." [AsaKaru, Sho-ai, AU] Special fic for Mochiizuki.


.

.

.

.

 **Assasination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Sick © SheraYuki**

 **Pairing: Asano Gakushuu/Akabane Karma. AsaKaru.**

 **Warning: Posibbly OOC, Plotless?, Typo(s), AU, Shounen-ai, etc.**

 **Didedikasikan buat Mochizuki dan seluruh AsaKaru shipper.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Hari itu entah ada angin apa, Asano Gakushuu berkunjung ke rumah milik Karma. Pagar rumah dibuka sendiri. Bukannya tidak sopan, tadi Gakushuu sudah memencet bel beberapa kali, tapi tetap tidak ada yang menjawab.

Berharap saja ada pelayan yang membuka rumah tersebut. Seingat Gakushuu tidak ada pelayan yang tahan hidup berdua dengan Karma, karena si Merah terlalu banyak ide—mengerjainya pelayan tersebut dengan macam-macam hal. Akhirnya, nyonya besar di rumah tersebut memilih untuk tidak mencari pelayan lagi, sehingga jika ia tidak tinggal di rumah, Karma akan tinggal sendiri di rumah.

Bunga-bunga yang berasal dari berbagai macam pelosok dunia memenuhi halaman depan. Jalan setapak yang terbuat dari bebatuan dan semen, adalah satu-satunya bagian yang tidak berupa tanah. Gakushuu melangkah masuk.

Tok.. Tok..

Dua kali diketuk, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok...

Gakushuu kembali mengetuk pintu sembari menjahit sumbu kesabaran dan menahan nafsunya yang ingin mendobrak pintu tersebut. Mau bagaimanapun, Gakushuu jauh lebih tau sopan santun dibandingkan Karma.—bukan berarti Karma tidak pernah belajar, si merah itu hanya malas mempraktekan.

Pintu diketuk lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kali. Dan Gakushuu mulai curiga apakah di rumah ini ada orang atau tidak.

Knop diputar, tapi tetap tidak mau terbuka. Mendecih kesal karena pintu ternyata dikunci, Gakushuu mencari alat yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai kunci cadangan.

Benda berjenis tembaga yang panjang dan ramping bernama kawat dikeluarkan dari tasnya. Setelah diotak-atik oleh Gakushuu, kawat tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam lubang kuncing, dan diputar-putar.

Kriett...

Pintu terbuka dan gelap menyambut indra penglihatannya. Gakushuu menghela napas, nampaknya yang punya rumah sedang tidak ada di tempat. Atau mungkin sedang bersantai di kamar.

Melewati Ruang Tamu, di samping lemari untuk pajangan macam-macam barang—terdapat sebuah tangga untuk menuju ke lantai atas. Seingat Gakushuu kamar Karma berada di lantai atas.

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

PRANG!

Baru menaiki tiga anak tangga, bunyi barang keramik yang membentur lantai menyapa pendengaran. Gakushuu langsung berlari menuju tempat asal bunyi tersebut.

"Ck, bisakah kau melakukan pekerjaan dengan—" Gakushuu terpaku, ketika sudah mencapai pintu dapur tersebut. Pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya benar-benar terlalu menarik untuk tidak dikomentari.

"Dengan apa?" Karma berujar ketus, lalu meringis ketika mencoba berdiri.

Mengabaikan nada ketus yang dipakai lawan bicaranya, Gakushuu berjongkok. "Kau berantakan sekali, Karma." Gakushuu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Karma berdiri. Yang ditawari mendelik—merasa direndahkan harga dirinya (sebenarnya itu salah satu motif Gakushuu membantu)—tapi pada akhirnya tetap memegang tangan itu untuk membantu berdiri.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Karma terjatuh, terdapat gelas keramik yang sudah pecah. Di atasnya terdapat sebuah panci yang masih berisi air dan mie yang masih mengeluarkan uap—membuat Gakushuu yakin, kalau Karma berada di Dapur sebelumnya untuk memasak, dan entah mengapa ketika ingin mengambil air minum laki-laki itu terjatuh.

Ketika kedua tangan tersebut saling bertaut. Suhu panas bisa diraskan oleh Gakushuu. Awalnya, ia mengernyit—sebelum kemudian tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Apa?" ketus seperti biasa. Tapi suara Karma saat ini terdengar lebih pelan dari biasanya. "Jangan-jangan otakmu berpikir aneh-aneh, Asano-kun. Dan lagi untuk apa kau berada di rumahku."

"Ah," genggaman sudah dilepaskan, Karma berdiri dengan agak limbung, sebelum berpegangan kepada meja yang berada di sana. "aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu saja. Apa salah berkunjung ke rumah orang yang kau cintai?"

Karma terbatuk. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya sudah agak merah, sekarang tambah merah.

"Kau tidak cocok menggombal aneh-aneh, Asano-kun. Itu bukan bakatmu." Jelas bohong, karena Karma saja bisa merasa malu hanya dengan beberapa kata Gakushuu. Laki-laki bersurai merah itu akan mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan kata, jika saja laki-laki bermarga Asano tersebut tidak menahannya.

"Kau ke atas saja sana." Gakushuu berujar singkat, lalu mengambil alih tugas membersihkan pecahan kaca. "Orang yang sedang sakit, lebih baik beristirahat. Jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh, Karma."

Alis merah menukik tidak setuju. Tapi si surai senja sudah mendorongnya untuk segera ke atas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau susah berjalan besok lebih baik turuti perintahku, Karma." Menyeringai. "Atau kau memang benar-benar mau melakukan _itu_?"

"Hee ..." Karma tersenyum merendahkan—heran mengapa orang sakit masih bisa berlagak sengak seperti ini. "Kau benar-benar mesum, Asano-kun. Bisa-bisa Okajima kalah mesum."

Sejujurnya Gakushuu tersinggung.

"—dan aku jua baru tau kalau iblis merah sepertimu bisa terjangkit penyakit. Kukira kau kebal penyakit apapun."

Gantian Karma yang tersinggung.

"Kau—Uhuk!" Karma terbatuk, badannya semakin tidak enak saja. Shit! Mungkin ini karena dia tidak minum obat tadi.

"Nah kan," seringaian penuh kemenangan terpampang. "—sudah ke atas saja sana. Aku tidak berniat menghancurkan dapurmu."

"Kurang ajar." Karma mendesis.

.

.

.

.

Karma menapaki satu per satu tangga dengan perlahan. Kepalanya sangat pusing, badannya meriang, tenggorokannya terasa sakit—ia bahkan heran bagaimana caranya masih bisa berbicara seperti itu kepada Asano.

Berpegangan tangan dengan bagian dinding, baru kali ini Karma merasa jalan untuk menuju kamarnya begitu panjang.

Selangkah lagi, tapi rasanya kakinya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Kepalanya terasa seakan ingin pecah. Karma mengutuk keadaan tubuhnya yang selemah ini hanya karena sakit. Limbung, Karma hampir terjatuh lagi jika tidak ada tangan yang merangkul pundaknya.

"Kau ini benar-benar lemah ya kalau sedang sakit?" Gakushuu tersenyum mengejek. Tidak memperdulikan pelototan kesal lawan bicaranya, laki-laki itu tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil membawa Karma masuk ke kamar. "Padahal kalau sedang sehat, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan iblis. Coba lihat, ketika sedang sakit kau seperti kelinci saja." Ejekan implisit dikeluarkan.

"Sialan." Karma mendesis pelan—suaranya bahkan terasa hilang. Laki-laki itu mendudukan dirinya sendiri di ranjang dan merampas makanan buatannya yang dibawa Gakushuu dengan satu tangan.

Gakushuu menggeleng perihatin, "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan jadi bisa sakit seperti ini?"

"Huh?" Seingat Karma dia kemarin hanya mengerjakan tugas hingga tidak tidur sampai pagi di—"Ah itu," serius Karma benar-benar malas menjawab pertanyaan ini. Harga dirinya terancam turun lagi.

"Itu apa?" Gakushuu memutar bola matanya, "Jangan bilang kau berdiam diri di tempat terbuka dengan baju tipis, ketika musim dingin seperti sekarang?"

Nah ... Karma mulai merasa Gakushuu itu cenayang.

Ketidakadaannya respon membuat Gakushuu yakin tebakannya benar. "Dasar." Jentikan pelan di dahi diterima. Karma mengusapnya sambil mendelik kesal. Padahal kepalanya sudah pusing, heran juga bagaimana tenaganya masih tersisa ketika berhadapan dengan Gakushuu.

"Sudahlah, Asano-kun." Makanan sudah habis, Karma langsung membaringkan diri dan menarik selimut. Posisi badan langsung diubah menjadi memunggungi Gakushuu. "Aku mau istirahat dulu, terserah kau mau pulang atau mengerjakan apa di sini. Pokoknya jangan ganggu aku."

"Ya, cepat-cepatlah sembuh. Melihatmu yang lembek begini terasa seperti menghadapi hewan jinak, padahal kau itu jauh lebih mirip binatang buas." Gakushuu berujar frontal. Karma mencibir dalam diam. Lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan melupakan makhluk menyebalkan yang berada di dekatnya.

"Terserah."

1 menit. Gakushuu masih setia berdiri di samping.

10 menit. Dengkuran halus terdengar, Gakushuu tersenyum, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Karma. Lihat wajah Setan Merah tersebut terlihat begitu tenang dan damai ketika tidur. Sama sekali tidak ada raut meremehkan atau semacamnya. Kecupan kecil didaratkan Gakushuu dibibir Karma. Hanya menempel, dan kurang dari 10 detik.

Gakushuu berbalik, dan memilih untuk menunggu Karma bangun tidur di ruang santai.

"Selamat tidur, sayang."

.

.

.

[A/N: I-ini apa? Ya—plotless banget kan ya? *nangis* Karma sama Gakushuu juga OOC banget #hiks. Maafkan aku Mochii *peace* Ini melenceng dari niat awal #heh. Tapi kalo sempet yang niat awal itu bakal dikerjain kok /kalo sempet ya/.

Ya—ini terinspirasi dari fanfik dengen judal Fever. Miyu pasti tau fanfik apa /senggol/-dan ini juga semacam pelampiasan akibat ngemaso kemarin lusa—jadinya fanfik ini nge-fluff aja. Itupun kalo ini fluffnya nggak gagal /heh/

 **Mind to Review?**

Salam.

SheraYuki.


End file.
